


Leather and Lace

by Fishystar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst?, Balcony Scene, Cat Boys, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, Marichat, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: This is a song fic, written in a way that you can read the story of two couples at once.  This is the story of the heart broken girl, and the cat boy that befriends her.There are no spoilers for either show in this, all events are made up for the sake of this song fic!  Enjoy!I had started this fic before I even learned Luka was going to be a character, but I realized that I honestly have written it in a way that Luka could be the reason why Marinette is heart broken.





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song used for this fic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew4pMpzC5B8

 

> [Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew4pMpzC5B8)
> 
> **Is it all so fragile?  And the heart so hollow, shatter with words, impossible to follow?**

           A girl is curled into a ball on her bed.  She’s crying because she had _finally_ confessed her feelings to her crush, only to be rejected.  She hadn’t known what to say in response to his rejection, as softly and carefully it had been dealt; it was still a rejection, so it still hurt.

The next day the girl barely did anything, other than sit around her room, staring at the floor because every time she would look up her eyes would land on something and her mind flash a picture of the boy’s face from a memory.  Each time the pain would shoot through to her heart, and his words would ring in her ears. So in agony the girl collects everything that has a memory of the crush attached to it and shoves it all in a cover and drapes a blanket over the whole thing.  She replaced the backdrop of the crush; with something else - _ anything _ else would be better.  Hoping that if she didn’t keep seeing his face; that she might be able to heal.

 

> **Saying I’m fragile.  I try not to be, I search only for something I can see.**

The girl had confessed on the last day of school before the break.  Now she is up on her balcony. Not caring for the chill of the outside, her eyes puffy and red.  But she doesn’t plan on anyone seeing her, so she doesn’t care about the way her swollen skin slightly narrows her field of vision, but she can still see him jumping from roof to roof, as she sometimes does.  But he notices her. The girl  _ knows _ that he does from the way he stops still on one roof before switching his course, and is coming towards her.  That isn’t something he hasn’t done before, but then he is perched on the banister in a cat-like fashion. His ears flattened to his hair as he takes in her features.  Sadness flashes in his eyes, though the girl doesn’t understand  _ why _ .

The boy slinks off of the rail and over to the girl slowly.  As if  _ she _ were the cat that would race away if he approached her to fast.  But the girl just watches him with a blank stare to try and hide her pain, though she doesn’t know entirely  _ why _ .  So when the boy hugs her gingerly, and without any words.  She is shocked stiff, baffled beyond belief.

**I have my own life, and I am stronger than you know.**

The girl internally questions if she looks so  _ distressed _ , that the cat themed boy felt the need to comfort her.  She doesn’t even realize that she is saying something to him,  _ offering _ him something.  But once the words are out, she can’t find it in her to pull away, to apologize and try to take back her words.

However the boy steps back in surprise.  He gaps at her for a second before seeming to realize he should  _ answer _ the question she had asked him.  His face relaxes into a shy smile and he gives her a small nod.

**But I carry this feeling, when you walked into my house, that you won’t be walking out the door**

So the girl opens the door, and they slip into the girl’s room.   _ Maybe _ if the girl hadn’t been so distressed, the cat boy might have admired the girl’s bedroom, how being in her room felt so much like a  _ home _ ; her home has a certain warmth that his own has lacked for a long time.

They end up sitting on the girl’s bed.  The boy asks her if she wants to talk about  _ it _ , but the girl doesn’t reply.  So the boy asks he if it has something to do with a broken heart, to which the girl looks anywhere but at the boy.  The boy falls silent, having found his answer.

**Still I carry this feeling, when you walked into my house that you won’t be walking out the door**

Thinking of the pain the girl was in.  Thinking of how the girl that he felt so strongly about, liked  _ another _ .  The boy’s own heart felt pained.  If only she liked him instead,  _ he _ wouldn’t hurt her.  But maybe, that would be wishing for too much.  The girl trusted him; enough to let him in her room so late at night.  When she  _ knows _ she would be in trouble for having him in her room so late at night.  He knew that the girl also trusted him enough to tell him why she’s in pain, but he can see the look on her face, in her eyes.  The wound is  _ too _ fresh to talk about; it’s too new.  Talking right now would only hurt her  _ more _ .  So the boy scoots closer to the girl and pulls her into another hug.

**Lovers forever.  Face-to-face.  My city or mountain, stay with me stay.**

She stiffens at first, but when the boy starts rubbing circles into her shoulders she relaxes.  Bringing her own arms up under his, she wraps them behind him and grabs at his back. The girl doesn’t know when the first tears rolled down her cheek.

The boy doesn’t hear the girl crying, but he knows that she is.  He feels the small girl tremble against him; he feels the dampness on his chest where the girl has hidden her face.  Even if his heart weren’t pounding in his ears, he still wouldn’t be able to hear her cry.

**I need you to love me.  I need you today.  Give to me your leather; take from me, my lace.**

The boy slightly tightens his hold on the girl, but pulls away when the girl’s hold on him weakens.  The girl’s arms fall to her sides limp. Her swollen eyes red, and her cheeks tear stained. The boy carefully uses his thumb to wipe away the tear tracks.

**You in the moonlight, with your sleepy eyes, could you ever love a man like me?**

The girl looks into the boy’s eyes.  The cat boy freezes as he notices that the moonlight from outside catches in her eyes, making them seem to glow, bloodshot and puffy.  Tired and  _ broken _ ; the girl sits there, looking into  _ his _ eyes.  He didn’t know how to put how he felt in that moment into words, all he knew was that it was  _ very _ profound.

**You were right, when I walked into your house I knew I’d never want to leave**

But all the cat boy really wants, is for this  _ beautiful _ girl to look into the eyes of the one she loves, with  _ no _ delusions of that person.  As much as he wants to  _ be _ the one she loves.  All he really needs is for her to be happy.  But he hates the idea that she has delusions of the one that she has a crush on in that moment.  She thought that boy she liked was  _ perfect _ and he really wasn’t.

The boy stood up and pulled the covers back.  Sleepily, the girl crawled under the covers. The boy continues to hold the covers ups.  Tempted to join her. But the boy knew that he shouldn’t. The girl is still hurting from being rejected.  It wouldn’t be right to stay even a  _ moment _ longer.

**Sometimes I’m a strong man, sometimes cold and scared, and sometimes I cry.**

So the boy lowers the covers; he turns off the lights, and leaves, careful to close the door silently so that he doesn’t wake her up.  The boy leaps to another building as a tear rolls down his cheek. The girl’s pained face flashes in his mind, but that’s not what hurts the most.  What really hurts, is that the boy had suspected she liked another for a while now.

**But that time I saw you; I knew with you to light my nights, somehow I’d get by.**

The girl doesn’t realize that the boy already knows  _ exactly _ what happened, because he was  _ there _ .  He  _ saw _ the look in her eyes as she confessed, and the  _ look _ in her eyes as she was rejected.  She didn’t  _ even _ stick around for the reason.  The moment she heard “I’m sorry.” She was gone.  It was as if she had vanished.

But the boy  _ remembered _ , the look in her eyes as she confessed her feelings.  The way they lit up with hope. He  _ hated _ the way they dulled so  _ quickly _ with the rejection.  The boy fled as well. Unable to bear the thought that someone so  _ wonderful _ was in such pain.

**First time I saw you; I knew with you to light my nights, somehow I would get by.**

He didn’t know  _ when _ it had happened; but one night as he was standing on a building near her home.  He saw her, on her balcony. She wasn’t doing anything new; she was just standing there leaning on her railing, gazing up at the sky; but it was as if it was the  _ first _ time the boy ever saw her.  His vision renewed and clear and  _ suddenly _ , he was really  _ looking _ at her.  It was as if something  _ clicked _ , and slipped into place.  Suddenly the girl seemed to  _ glow _ , and draw him in.

**Lovers forever.  Face-to-face.  My city or mountain, stay with me stay.**

They weren’t sure  _ when _ ,  _ how _ , or entirely certain  _ why _ it happened; but at some point, the cat boy was stopping by the girl’s balcony nearly  _ every _ night.  At  _ first _ the boy just wanted to be her friend, to get to know the girl better.  He is still unaware of when he started to have deeper feelings for the girl.  But once he realized he feels this way about the girl, his mind reminds him bitterly of the girl’s previous confession.

**I need you to love me.  I need you today.  Give to me your leather; take from me, my lace.**

The girl is also unaware of when her feelings for the cat boy changed.   _ Where _ had her disdain for his jokes and teasing gone?   _ When _ had his jokes and teasing start to seem like he was  _ legitimately _ flirting with her?  The girl was not sure; and she didn’t seem to mind.

**Lovers forever.  Face-to-face.  My city or mountain, I need you to love me I need you today. Give to me your leather take from me my lace.**

Years go on, the girl and cat boy.  They eventually start dating, and later they learn of each others secrets.  The girl is hurt for quite some time, but even though she is hurt, she clings to the boy.  She  _ knows _ him better now, and he knows her.

As time continues on, the two get engaged, and then wed.  Their friends and family had attended. The two now stand together, on their  _ own _ balcony for them to use for one of the girl’s favorite ways to pass time; stargaze.  But unknown to the girl, while she gazes up at the star filled sky, her cat boy who she has come to love dearly gazes at  _ her _ .  But when she does turn her attention to the boy, he is so lost in her eyes, that he is  _ almost _ caught of guard when she leans over and kisses him sweetly.


End file.
